Историпедија Wiki:Трг
me(Aleksa): јуче сам био на Окружном такмичењу из историје *'Miloš': како си прошао? *'me': 61 бод а од 63 је за треће место бедак *'Miloš': мени су такви резултати на свим тестовима увек били најгори Sent at 2:25 PM on Monday *'me': да ли је на савезничкој конференцији у Казабланки договорено око отварања другог фронта у Француској? *'Miloš': nisam siguran mislim da se tu govorilo samo o drugom frontu bez preciziranja Sent at 2:28 PM on Monday *'me': у реду. А је ли исправно рећи да се Рузвелт оштро противио инвазији преко Балкана? (Он се приклонио Стаљиновом ставу.) *'Miloš': uh. ne bih rekao da se Ruzvelt oštro protivio. On je bio za front u Francuskoj jer je taj pravac udarao u središte Rahja pre svega značajnu zapadnu nemačku a zatim je i najviše odgovarao logistički bolje je reći da se u tim trenucima Čerčil vatreno zalagao za otvaranje novog fronta na Balkanu Sent at 2:30 PM on Monday *'Miloš': какво вам је питање било у вези са овим? Sent at 2:31 PM on Monday *'me': отприлике овако: "На којој савезничкој конференцији је договорено око отварања другог фронра у Француској?" и "б)Када је одржана?" и "в)Ко се залагао да се други фронт отвори на Балкану?" и "г)Ко се томе оштро противио?" *'Miloš': Čerčil se zalagao ali ko se oštro protivio to je pitanje može i jedno i drugo проблем је када се дају двосмислене формулације Sent at 2:36 PM on Monday *'me': е сад била је слика (не знам да ли имаш књигу з. з. уџбенике) и о њој је било питање о томе који су фронтови били отворени у периоду од јуна 1941 до новембра 1942 на основу слике (мисли се на европу и околину) *'Miloš': računajući jun '41? *'me': да ставио сам француски, источни и северноафрички *'Miloš': francuski misliš prepad u diješpu? izvini ne pitah te koji si razred? *'me': осми на слици се види серија немачких напада на југ француске означене стрелицама... *'Miloš': to je eliminacija Višijske Francuske i napad na TUlon ali to nije novi front Sent at 2:40 PM on Monday *'Miloš': kad je beše bio prepad na Dijep e sad da li računaju ustanak u Srbiji '41 kao front? *'me': мсм да није, јер је трајало свега 12 дана у ствари не, ја сам мислио на Априлски рат а за устанак у Србији мислим да се не рачуна као фронт *'Miloš': pa aprilski rat je bio u aprilu :D tu situacija dosta zavisi od konvencije na primer borbe u Srbiji '41 trajale su isto kao i u fracuskoj '40 dobro si zamislio sajt *'me': мени је тата рекао да се четници нису скоро уопште борили против Немаца - да су то само партизани радили. јел то истина? *'Miloš': sad ostaje da se baviš sadržajem ne istina je da se nijedna strana nije pretrgla kada se borila protiv nemaca '41 jednstavno su bili počišćeni iz zapadne srbije za nedleju dana moram sad da idem ako ti treba neka pomoć oko istorijske literature slobodno piši Gmail:Miloš is offline. Messages you send will be delivered when Miloš comes online. me: pozdrav Miloš: здраво Sent at 6:00 PM on Tuesday Miloš: јел си видео мој историјски сајт? me: нисам какав је Miloš: http://istorijska-biblioteka.wikidot.com/ Sent at 6:04 PM on Tuesday Miloš: садржај није претерано разноврстан, онако како би требало да буде али има занимљивих текстова me: јел активан још неко? Miloš: да me: да ли се може наћи куцкањем у гугл срчу? Miloš: trebalo bi da može ako ukucaš istorijska biblioteka trebalo bi da se pojavi među prvim pogocima imamo i grupu na fbu: http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Istorijska-biblioteka/171912139180?ref=ts слободно се прикључи ако имаш налог me: имам Sent at 6:08 PM on Tuesday me: да ли би могао мало да ми помогнеш око стављања позадине и боја за мој историјски сајт. у то се баш и не разумем дао бих ти админ овлашћења Miloš: slab sam ja u tehničkim stvarama stvarima ja se više bavim tekstovima me: како си онда тако лепо украсио свој сајт Miloš: a nije loš dizajn tvog sajta nisam ja ima nas više koji radimo Sent at 6:11 PM on Tuesday Miloš: moram da idem sad. vidimo se Sent at 6:12 PM on Tuesday Miloš is offline. Messages you send will be delivered when Miloš comes online. 2:19amStefan xaxaxaxa 2:20amЈа sama od sebe 2:20amStefan vidimo se cao el ides da spavas? 2:21amЈа 'aaaaa ali pricam sa jednom nemicom 2:21amStefan xaxaxax kojom 2:21amЈа svidja mi se.. 2:21amStefan daj fejs da vidim kakav je 2:21amЈа aaahhhhahahahahahhahaha 2:22amStefan kakva je 2:22amЈа lepa ya godinu starija 2:23amStefan el ima fejs 2:23amЈа eçerka drugarice moje mame 2:24amЈа da ja necu ti reci da ja e ivoo je smijesno :D lol 2:25amStefan sta preko cega pricas 2:26amЈа fesj js 2:26amStefan daj da vidim kako zigleda izgleda 2:27amЈа fehjk joj je profil fotka 2:27amStefan daj mi link 2:27amЈа ali sam he ja gledao uzivo jos pre 11 god 2:28amStefan dobro daj da je vidim link mi daj 2:30amЈа necu 2:30amStefan sto 2:30amЈа ti bi samo da je karas 2:30amStefan au da vidim kakva je pa necu joj nista poslati 2:31amЈа http://www.facebook.com/katharina.busl 2:32amЈа ich geh schlafn guad nacht bis dann servus 2:32amStefan dobra je 2:32amЈа sta to znaci 2:33amStefan ne znam sta 2:33amЈа znaci da oda spava i kaze zdravo aj moram i ja sluzbeno s'' bogom Katharina Busl0.Katharina Busl.Очисти историјат из Ћаскање1:56amЈаhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Aleksa_Lukic 1:56amKatharinafirst mistake ;) 1:56amЈаpardon? ;) 1:57amKatharinayou said : see this 1:57amЈаyes 1:57amKatharinathats wrong you have to say : look at this :P 1:58amЈаi think it's allowed to use both manners 1:58amKatharinanoooooooooot 1:59amЈаdid you see it anyway 1:59amKatharinasecond mistake XD 2:00amЈаexplaination 2:00amKatharinaits have you seen it ? 2:00amЈаfuck grammars i hate it 2:01amKatharinahaha ;D third mistake :D 2:01amЈаok, then, have you seen it ? 2:02amKatharinayep 2:02amЈаwell hoow is it 2:02amKatharinaidk 2:03amЈаmisunderstandin'. 2:03amKatharinaid how the pages from other people look like 2:03amЈаwhat? vas? 2:04amKatharinaidk if your page is good ^^ vas ?????? what do you mean "vas"?? 2:04amЈаwell in deutchland vas is das means what is this 2:05amKatharinayou write it with W XDD was ist das 2:05amЈаahha ok :) 2:05amKatharinahehe ;) 2:06amЈаGute Nacht, mein Freund 2:07amKatharinaXDDD 2:08amЈаganz im Ernst 2:09amKatharinawas meinst du ernst ? 2:11amЈаÜber eine gute Nacht 2:12amKatharinahahah schreibst du des grad alles in einen übersetzer ?? 2:14amЈаnight niht 2:14amKatharinaguad nacht tschöö 2:16amЈаIch bin nicht so professionell :/ 2:16amKatharinaich merks ;) haa aba immahin 2:17amЈаjargon ???? oder was 2:22amKatharinajargoN ???? 2:23amЈаoui je parle 4 langues hhehhehe 2:26amЈаtout droit, j'ai besoin d'avoir un peu de sommeil ... 2:27amKatharinaje naime pas francais quelles langues tu parles ??? 2:28amЈаpourqui je parle 2:28amKatharinaits a bunch of gayshit XD 2:28amЈаla serbi xD de la hanche, ce que vous n'entendrez pas 2:30amKatharinaich geh schlafn guad nacht bis dann servus 2:32amЈаzdravo (Пошаљи као поруку) Твоја чет порука није послата јер Katharina није на мрежи. 2:32amKatharina тренутно није на мрежи...00. Ћаскање (13).Ћаскање. Листе пријатеља Опције . Тај пријатељ није пронађен на Мрежи. Нико није доступан за ћаскање. -Alexa Poljak ❾❺.Aleksandar Milic Aca.Goran Obradovic.Ivana Milic.Kalu NbGd.Klubovi Beograd.Lucy -niste Mi Jas....Luka Wojwoda Cibul....Patrick Atkinson.Shelley Tager.Stefan Nenadic.Don Meazell.Kristóf Krisztián.Учитавање...Убаци Ћацкање Отвори ћаскање...0Пронађи своје пријатељеЗахтеви за пријатељство.Dhenzel Hadapзаједничких пријатеља: 2.Matori Kicra Nbgdзаједничких пријатеља: 65.Andjela Maidenзаједничких пријатеља: 88.Tijana Mallecka Jelesijevic1 заједнички пријатељ.Nemanja Kosticзаједничких пријатеља: 7.Погледај све захтеве за пријатељство 16 захтева0Пошаљи нову порукуПоруке.Прегледај све поруке 214 непрочитаних0Обавештења.Прегледај сва обавештењаПретрагаПочетна странаПрофил Налог Aleksa Lukić.Измени пријатељеПодешавања налогаПодешавања приватностиПодешавања апликацијаЦентар за помоћОдјави се Погледај фотографије које је додао/ла Katharina (21) Пошаљи поруку кориснику Katharina Ћаскај са Katharina Боцни Katharina! ♥Информације Статус везе: СлободнаДеца: Yesim Ekiz Sedy Ce Датум рођења: август 19Пребивалиште: Munich, GermanyМесто рођења:schwabing-west, Munich, Germany Вероисповест:Christlich - katholischПријатељи 597 пријатељаПогледај све.Thomas HlawitschkaMaxi BayerTugce Nur Arslan.Toni BichlerAnnika LieblAlexandra Hügel..Фотографије 1 албумПрикажи све.Додавање са мобилног телефона Ажурирано пре око недељу дана.Везе 3 од 19 везаПогледај све.guggste 5:23 по подне јул 8.Jimi Blue - "I'm lovin..(l.r.h.p.)" 11:00 по подне јул 6.Ski news, ski videos, ski pictures and more ski media 4:59 по подне јул 6.Предложи кога да Katharina дода као пријатеље Пријави или блокирај ову особу Уклони са листе пријатеља Подели Katharina Buslwohoo schnalstal war geil :D:Dу недељу Зид Информације Фотографије Видео MindJolt . 00 .. Stefan Nenadic0.Stefan Nenadic.Очисти историјат из Ћаскање2:13amЈаmin bodovi 2:13amStefanaaa aa nisam shvatio 2:18amЈаludaku hhahdfhhhha moram leíi leçi kako dobra tasta tura kuca mi sjajne fontove 2:19amStefanxaxaxaxa 2:20amЈаsama od sebe 2:20amStefanvidimo se cao el ides da spavas? 2:21amЈа'aaaaa ali pricam sa jednom nemicom 2:21amStefanxaxaxax kojom 2:21amЈаsvidja mi se.. 2:21amStefandaj fejs da vidim kakav je 2:21amЈаaaahhhhahahahahahhahaha 2:22amStefankakva je 2:22amЈаlepa ya godinu starija 2:23amStefanel ima fejs 2:23amЈаeçerka drugarice moje mame 2:24amЈаda ja necu ti reci da ja e ivoo je smijesno :D lol 2:25amStefansta preko cega pricas 2:26amЈаfesj js 2:26amStefandaj da vidim kako zigleda izgleda 2:27amЈаfehjk joj je profil fotka 2:27amStefandaj mi link 2:27amЈаali sam he ja gledao uzivo jos pre 11 god 2:28amStefandobro daj da je vidim link mi daj 2:30amЈаnecu 2:30amStefansto 2:30amЈаti bi samo da je karas 2:30amStefanau da vidim kakva je pa necu joj nista poslati 2:31amЈаhttp://www.facebook.com/katharina.busl 2:32amЈаich geh schlafn guad nacht bis dann servus 2:32amStefandobra je 2:32amЈаsta to znaci 2:33amStefanne znam sta 2:33amЈаznaci da oda spava i kaze zdravo aj moram i ja sluzbeno s'' bogom 2:35amStefanvidimo se Katharina Busl0.Katharina Busl.Очисти историјат из Ћаскање 1:56amЈа http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Aleksa_Lukic 1:56amKatharina first mistake ;) 1:56amЈа pardon? ;) 1:57amKatharina you said : see this 1:57amЈа yes 1:57amKatharina thats wrong you have to say : look at this :P 1:58amЈа i think it's allowed to use both manners 1:58amKatharina noooooooooot 1:59amЈа did you see it anyway 1:59amKatharina second mistake XD 2:00amЈа explaination 2:00amKatharina its have you seen it ? 2:00amЈа fuck grammars i hate it 2:01amKatharina haha ;D third mistake :D 2:01amЈа ok, then, have you seen it ? 2:02amKatharina yep 2:02amЈа well hoow is it 2:02amKatharina idk 2:03amЈа misunderstandin'. 2:03amKatharina id how the pages from other people look like 2:03amЈа what? vas? 2:04amKatharina idk if your page is good ^^ vas ?????? what do you mean "vas"?? 2:04amЈа well in deutchland vas is das means what is this 2:05amKatharina you write it with W XDD was ist das 2:05amЈа ahha ok :) 2:05amKatharina hehe ;) 2:06amЈа Gute Nacht, mein Freund 2:07amKatharina XDDD 2:08amЈа ganz im Ernst 2:09amKatharina was meinst du ernst ? 2:11amЈа Über eine gute Nacht 2:12amKatharina hahah schreibst du des grad alles in einen übersetzer ?? 2:14amЈа night niht 2:14amKatharina guad nacht tschöö 2:16amЈа Ich bin nicht so professionell :/ 2:16amKatharina ich merks ;) haa aba immahin 2:17amЈа jargon ???? oder was 2:22amKatharina jargoN ???? 2:23amЈа oui je parle 4 langues hhehhehe 2:26amЈа tout droit, j'ai besoin d'avoir un peu de sommeil ... 2:27amKatharina je naime pas francais quelles langues tu parles ??? 2:28amЈа pourqui je parle 2:28amKatharina its a bunch of gayshit XD 2:28amЈа la serbi xD de la hanche, ce que vous n'entendrez pas 2:30amKatharina ich geh schlafn guad nacht bis dann servus 2:32amЈа zdravo (Пошаљи као поруку) Твоја чет порука није послата јер Katharina није на мрежи. 2:32amKatharina тренутно није на мрежи...00. Ћаскање (12).Ћаскање. Листе пријатеља Опције . Тај пријатељ није пронађен на Мрежи. Нико није доступан за ћаскање. -Alexa Poljak ❾❺.Ivana Milic.Kalu NbGd.Klubovi Beograd.Lucy -niste Mi Jas....Luka Wojwoda Cibul....Patrick Atkinson.Stefan Nenadic.Aleksandar Milic Aca.Don Meazell.Goran Obradovic.Kristóf Krisztián.Учитавање...Убаци Ћацкање Отвори ћаскање...0Пронађи своје пријатељеЗахтеви за пријатељство.Dhenzel Hadapзаједничких пријатеља: 2.Matori Kicra Nbgdзаједничких пријатеља: 65.Andjela Maidenзаједничких пријатеља: 88.Tijana Mallecka Jelesijevic1 заједнички пријатељ.Nemanja Kosticзаједничких пријатеља: 7.Погледај све захтеве за пријатељство 16 захтева0Пошаљи нову порукуПоруке.Прегледај све поруке 214 непрочитаних0Обавештења.Прегледај сва обавештењаПретрагаПочетна странаПрофил Налог Aleksa Lukić.Измени пријатељеПодешавања налогаПодешавања приватностиПодешавања апликацијаЦентар за помоћОдјави се Погледај фотографије које је додао/ла Katharina (21) Пошаљи поруку кориснику Katharina Ћаскај са Katharina Боцни Katharina! ♥Информације Статус везе: СлободнаДеца: Yesim Ekiz Sedy Ce Датум рођења: август 19Пребивалиште: Munich, GermanyМесто рођења:schwabing-west, Munich, Germany Вероисповест:Christlich - katholischПријатељи 597 пријатељаПогледај све.Thomas HlawitschkaMaxi BayerTugce Nur Arslan.Toni BichlerAnnika LieblAlexandra Hügel..Фотографије 1 албумПрикажи све.Додавање са мобилног телефона Ажурирано пре око недељу дана.Везе 3 од 19 везаПогледај све.guggste 5:23 по подне јул 8.Jimi Blue - "I'm lovin..(l.r.h.p.)" 11:00 по подне јул 6.Ski news, ski videos, ski pictures and more ski media 4:59 по подне јул 6.Предложи кога да Katharina дода као пријатеље Пријави или блокирај ову особу Уклони са листе пријатеља Подели Katharina Buslwohoo schnalstal war geil :D:Dу недељу Зид Информације Фотографије Видео MindJolt .Направи рекламу Osvojite besplatan odmor!Osvojite 7 dana za dvoje u hotelu Maestral u Budvi ili netbook računar! Suki Nbgd,Laza Laki Erakovic и -Boris Panini Glusica- воле ово. Свиђа ми се. Uvek na pravom putuNovi Renault Megane Generation s poklon navigacijom i izuzetno bogatom opremom za neverovatnih 12.490 evra. Laza Laki Erakovic воли ову рекламу. Свиђа ми се. KolikiPROSEK TolikiPOPUSTAKCIJA - Samo u Gigatron Computer Centru.Popust za ucenike u visini proseka u skolskoj 2009/2010.Vise detalja na www.gigatronshop.com Laza Laki Erakovic воли ову рекламу. Свиђа ми се.Још огласа Напиши нешто... Додај: ФотографијаВидео снимакПоклониВезаЈош.ФилтериKatharina + пријатељиСамо KatharinaСамо пријатељиМеђусобна преписка. Скорашња активност Katharina се свиђа Zum Glück baut BP keine Atomkraftwerke... на Mir gefällts. · Свиђа ми се.Katharina се свиђа Ich kenne Mr. Arschloch persönlich на Mir gefällts. · Свиђа ми се.Katharina се свиђа House ist scheiße, ich hör Wohnung на Mir gefällts. · Свиђа ми се. Katharina и Niklas Irouschek су сада пријатељи. · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Додај као пријатеља.Прокоментариши.... Katharina је прокоментарисала статус корисника Anna-Lena Schreckenbauer.. Katharina и Michaela Niedermeier су сада пријатељи. · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Додај као пријатеља.Прокоментариши.... Katharina су прокоментарисали фотографији коју је поставио/ла Philippa Clarke..Katharina се свиђа Du gefällst mir! Darf ich dich behalten? :-) на Gefällt Mir! · Свиђа ми се.Katharina је сада пријатељ са Christoph Schönberger и 2 других особа/еRico Birndt Georgi Ivanov.Christoph SchönbergerRico BirndtGeorgi Ivanov...Lipsliderin Zweitausend http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyiesiGI31o&feature=relatedOne Time www.youtube.com Lizzy&LaDonne! were 15 years old and we love Justin Bieber! thanks so much for all the support We would reallyreallyreallyreallyreally like to win! Please don't take our ideas! We worked suuupppppeeeeerrrr hard on coming up with them. We hope you enjoy our video anndddd GO BUY JUSTIN BIEB... пре 11 ч. · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (5)Сакриј повратне информације (5) · Подели..Lipsliderin Zweitausend JUSTIN BIEEEBER пре 6 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Katharina Busl IS GONNA MAKE IT TO THE TOP пре 6 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Прокоментариши....Kane Holz ischöar digga ich komm mit meinen jungz und dann bekommt ihr keleks schelle digga ! issolan ! пре 12 ч. · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (3)Сакриј повратне информације (3)Katharina Busl saupreis :D:D пре 12 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Kane Holz saupreis? wtf пре 12 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Jörg Angeli Haha ... Erklärs ihm nicht, da soll er sich jetzt erstma Gedanken drüberachen. пре 12 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · 1 особа Loading....Прокоментариши....Katharina Busl Welche haare passt zu dir am besten Katharina .....passt zu dir am besten: 1: zu dir wird am besten rote haare passen пре 13 ч. преко Phrases · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (7)Сакриј повратне информације (7) · hier klicken....Sina Arens воли ово...Betül Akay du magst doch rote haare oder nicht ;) пре 12 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Katharina Busl gingeeeeer пре 12 ч. · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Прокоментариши....Katharina Busl hahaWelchen Family Guy Typ bist du? Katharina Guckt regelmäßig Family Guy und mag Marco Fahnow: Du bist wie Glenn Quagmire, bist Peters bester Freund und Nachbar, Playboy und Frauenliebhaber. Du wirst meistens Quagmire (englisch ‚Morast, Sumpf‘, auch ‚unangenehme Situation‘) genannt und bist sexsüchtig.Du bist unverheiratet und hast eine Schwäche für Lois, von de...r du eine aus einem Wischmopp und einem Foto gebastelte Puppe in deinem Schrank versteckt hat. Dein Haus ist in fast jeder Ecke ein Liebesnest, dein Markenzeichen ist der Spruch „Giggity Giggity Goo“. Peter und du haben sich das erste Mal auf einem Flugzeugträger getroffen, auf dem du als Matrose gearbeitet hast. Inzwischen bist du Pilot. Du hast eine Immunität gegenüber Pfefferspray Прикажи више пре 16 ч. преко Phrases · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Finde deinen Charakter.Прокоментариши.... Yesim Ekiz Ab morgen bin ich wieder in der Schule zu sehen :O Wir haben nichts zu verlieren. Wie wärs die letzten Wochen noch mehr noch krankere scheiße zu machen ;) :D недеља у 9:38 по подне · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (8)Сакриј повратне информације (8) · Прикажи преписку.Elias M'Baye darf ich mitmachen ? недеља у 11:54 по подне · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Yesim Ekiz Aber sicher doch ;)) Јуче у 12:27 пре подне · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Прокоментариши....Katharina Busl wohoo schnalstal war geil :D:D недеља у 9:29 по подне · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (3)Сакриј повратне информације (3)3 особа/е. воли ово..Прокоментариши....Lipsliderin Zweitausend JUSTIN BIEEBER... недеља у 8:38 по подне · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (1)Сакриј повратне информације (1)Katharina Busl hahahahaha XD SO BUY JUSTIN BIEBER ON ITUNES !!! недеља у 9:28 по подне · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Прокоментариши....Katharina Busl scheiss behinderte omis vor mia im zug, voi fit und kommn dann mit ihren drecksplatzreservierungen obwol ÜBERALL im zug no a platz frei is.. anstatt sich einfach dahin zu hockn labern sie mi a hoibe stunde voi und rufn sogarn schaffna ... soiche behindertn hob jetzt mei ganzes skizeug aufm bodn und mach ihnen die fahrt zur hölle -.- недеља у 7:56 по подне преко Фејсбук за Ајфон · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (7)Сакриј повратне информације (7).2 особа/е. воли ово...Tilo Haberecht xD недеља у 9:33 по подне · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Nazir Fridol Krasnigi immer diese gamligen alten knacker xD недеља у 10:28 по подне · Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се.Прокоментариши....Marina Primig Who you are in Naruto? Marina Primig used Who you are in Naruto? to analyze Marina. Analyzed Result: 1): 86% : Gaara 2): 6% : Fifth Hokage 3): 3% : Neji 4): 2% : Kakashi 5): 2% : Choji 6): 1% : Naruto недеља у 7:38 по подне преко Create your Quiz · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Прикажи преписку · Try now.Прокоментариши.... Katharina Busl Aufm weg nach innsbruck :) јул 9 у 5:38 по подне преко Фејсбук за Ајфон · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Погледај коментаре (5)Сакриј повратне информације (5).5 особа/е. воли ово..Прокоментариши....Скорашња активност Katharina је сада пријатељ са Trainwreck Clthng и Hanni Neuer.Trainwreck ClthngHanni Neuer... Katharina и Julia Zelfel су сада пријатељи. · Прокоментариши ·Свиђа ми сеНе свиђа ми се · Додај као пријатеља.Прокоментариши.... Старије објаве...Facebook © 2010 · СрпскиО Фејсбуку · Оглашавање · За програмере · Приватност · Услови коришћења · Помоћ. Valerio Di Tore данас 12:55am i speak just english,italian and neapolitan you say that you are socialist yup you are from italy... once again,"yup" what of these facts makes that you're orthodox ? i'm not an orthodox christian,i'm an atheist i'm a mere sympathizer for orthodox christianity i appreciate it very much now, tell me how many members that group has? 6578,why? just for information that's not very much... I taught more bah i think it's enough big groups are usually that populated,there on fb all right, could you promote this wikipedian article (it is about an orthodox church) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Church_of_Our_Lady_of_Remedy on the group? why? yeah, that's my creation. you can check http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Church_of_Our_Lady_of_Remedy&action=history ya,i saw it is known that at 70s of the 19th century, in the Europe, was establishing a new ideology, founder of that ideology, Carl Marx, has interpreted the world and the laws in it, by highlighting the materialist life conditions as initiators of world history. That's because, his learning is called materialistic. and socialist are the successors of his learning... well,it's more like the reverse marxism/communism is the successor of socialism communism,nazism,fascism,national-bolshevism...all bastard sons of the original socialist idea I learned in school that first developed is Marxism, and that his students, his followers formed a new ideology, modeled on marxism, called socialism well,i think you learned bad school usually tends to simplify or bend things regardless, you are socialist, including these facts, whether you regard yourself as materialist? or even as idealist ...? well,i don't think i have a definition for this one thing is sure,i try my best to keep as realistic as possible Старије објаве Facebook © 2011 · Српски Do you support politics of Muammar al-Gadaffi? uh hi no,not at all but i also don't support rebbels ^rebels why= why? but you are one socialist? yes gadaffi is also gaddafi's not a socialist,he's just an arab nationalist influenced by islamistic views in some things arab nationalists like to claim they're socialist,but they're very near to fascist views though fascism is not exactly a bad thing,i think still,there are some arab nationalists who i like saddam hussein,for example he was way better than modern islamist-ran iraq are you there? since 1969, when he united the country, he modernized the country. Libyan people could buy the foodstuff for the lowest prices, also they don't pay some bills (and those who pay are little). Also, his country (so far) doesn't have a single cent of debt. guess why? oil industry exactly usa wants his oil! the only difference between ghaddafi and the senussi was that he managed well the oil just like she wanted with iraq ghaddafi's not a good politician,all the richness of lybia comes from oil it is a complete zero in the rest anyway,yes,us wants oil at low price and now they're sponsoring the al-qaeda backed rebels and that is the reason of its greatly engagement what you mean? she helps the rebels, so she could catch some profit from oil (rebels said they will give the oil to those countries who helped them during the war) exactly when rebels will rule the country,they will sell at little money the oil to america what you think about syria,anyway? same thing part of "arabian spring" you support assad? sure as do i if rebels take over the country,christians in syria will disappear shit,the rebels are even fucking part of the muslim brotherhood the same guys of hamas and in egypt That "rebels" (i like to call them rats) are nothing but the mercenaries from West *the West they have a double agenda it's not just the west,it's islamism too these guys are religious nutcases saudi arabia is the friend of USA ya they're affiliated with the sauds and the muslim brotherhood,the syrian and lybian rebels now,if ghaddafi deserved to fall,assad doesn't assad is a secular person ruling over a secular country if assad falls,syria will become a shithole why do you think he is natzi damn i got an armenian christian friend in syria,what about him?rebels will hang him or something i never said assad is a nazi when did i said it? I mean Qaddafi i said he was near to fascist views,not nazi nazism and fascism are not the same thing they sure are degenerations of socialism(like communism too)but they're different things what does he did wrong? who? ghaddafi? yeah he's a religious nutcase,he's a friend of berlusconi,launched missiles at us in the 70s... not a nice person that explains why Italy is restrained because of Berlusconi but he also was a great friend with Yugoslavs, with Tito yup,but also of the soviets but yes,ghaddafi and lybia were part of the non aligned bloc at least this is something to appreciate oh, yes! Down with US imperialism! Down with the North Atlantic Terrorist﻿ Organization! all the way,yugo bro,all the way 1:21am all right see you later... bye man crap it's 1:20 am